


Christmas Kisses

by Oncer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hiatus, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer/pseuds/Oncer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a rather large Christmas tree and a certain one-handed pirate, Emma comes to a very important realisation about the up-coming holiday. Christmas CS fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kisses

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me,” groaned Emma as David pushed a too big pine tree into the Storybrooke Police Station.

“First of December, as per always,” chirped Mary Margaret, blocked from view by the monstrous tree.

“I said a Christmas _tree_ , not a giant beanstalk that slightly resembles a pine,” grumbled Emma.

Snow laughed, “Yes, but you asked _me_ , Emma. Now give us a hand.”

Emma sighed and threw her newspaper onto the desk, hastily jumping up to clear a path for her parents and their enormous tree.

“I hate to be the pessimist, but I don’t think this is going to-”

With a final heave, David pulled the rest of the pine through the small doorway.

“...fit,” trailed off Emma, watching as Snow appeared in the doorway, her heart-shaped face flushed from the cold.

“Thought we should liven the place up a little,” she said with a grin. She turned to move out of the station onto the snow-covered Storybrooke Main.

“Um, where are you going?” yelled Emma after her, her eyes widening at the thought of taking care of the large tree by herself.

“Just grabbing decorations, I’ll be back within half an hour,” said Snow calmy. The door shut behind her, blowing a cool bite into the room.

“Okay, so we have a tree,” said Emma, moving around the festive pine, hands tucked into her jean pockets.

David chuckled, “That we do.”

They both looked up when Hook entered the station, his leather coat billowing in the cool morning air. Involuntarily, Emma’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of him there, his hair tousled by the brilliant white snow, his expression bemused as he took in the large tree that seemed to fill most of the small office.

“Er, redecorating are we, love?”

“Something along those lines,” said Emma with a smile. Since things had settled down in Storybrooke and the ‘fun had really begun’, Emma had found that the swashbuckling pirate had a rather special place within her heart. What that meant however, was something she was fiercely avoiding for now.

He caught her eye, his heart warming at the way her eyes lit up now whenever she saw him.

“Well, it takes up a great deal of the room, love, but I like it,” he said with a nod.

“You haven’t been around in a while,” accused Emma.

“Pirate,” said Hook, pointing to his chest. He winked, “I’m back now though. For you.”

He sauntered to wrap his arms around the blonde Savior, pushing back her curls so he could see her face.

“Still beautiful,” he whispered.

“Ahem,” coughed David, from across the room. Emma squirmed out of the pirates’ grip, having completely forgotten that her father was there. Hook grinned unabashedly.

“Didn’t see you there, mate. Mornin’.”

David grunted in reply and grabbed at Hooks’ arm.

“Be careful with my daughter,” he said in an undertone. Hook shot a glance across the room, where Emma was pulling an old set of filing cabinets from the corner to make room for the enourmosity that was the pine tree.

“You know I will be, mate.”

David sighed and let go of Hooks’ arm. He had known it for almost a year now, but he still felt the overwhelming rise of protectiveness whenever he found the pirate getting cosy with his baby girl.

“Try something new, mate,” continued Hook, “It’s called trust.”

David rolled his eyes. It always amazed him that he was friends with someone who dressed head to toe in leather and called him ‘mate’.

“Alright,” said David, clapping Hook on the shoulder, “I’ll be back soon, I’m just gonna check in on Henry up at the stables,” he added, raising his voice so that Emma could hear. him. With a serious nod to Hook, David grabbed the police car keys and left, leaving Hook, Emma and the pine alone in the room.

“You know, if you’re lonely or bored, love, you only need to say the word and I’ll come running. I can entertain you in ways that I’d bet my hook this lovely dead tree here cannot,” said Hook with a grunt as he pushed the tree upright in the corner. Emma rolled her eyes and turned to hide the smile that had crept onto her face.

“It’s a Christmas tree, Hook,” she said, brushing off her hands on her jeans as she took in the large tree that now took over the already cramped police station.

“Ah yes, the holiday where you give thanks,” said Hook knowingly, “Perhaps we could give each other a little something to be thankful for?”

He winked and Emma, aside from her heart skipping a beat, ignored his last line. Honestly, the man couldn’t go one minute without making some sexual innuendo.

“That’s Thanksgiving. Christmas is the one with all the presents.” Hook opened his mouth to speak, but Emma cut him off. “And before you ask, I am not going to be yours to unwrap come Christmas morning.”

The pirate grinned, closing the space between them to lift one of Emma’s blonde curls with his hook.

“I was going to say that it still doesn’t explain the tree. You came up with the whole ‘unwrapping’ thing on your own.”

Emma shivered at his touch, taking a large, obvious step backwards.

“Mary Margaret and David will be back soon,” she muttered, her cheeks growing red. He winked at her again, completely aware of the effect he had on her. She shot him a glare.

“So,” he said, “Why exactly do you have a ‘Christmas Tree’ here? As far as I know, it’s not even Christmas yet.”

“I don’t know,” shrugged Emma, “It’s festive?”

He stared at her. She laughed at his disturbed expression and tucked back her hair absentmindedly.

“It’s just tradition, Hook. Embrace it.”

“But there’s no real use for having this tree in here? None at all?”

“Well, it’s sort of beautiful. And everyone loves having it around, especially in the holiday season.”

She looked up as she said the words. _Big mistake_ , she hissed to herself. His eyes were tracing her face with a spellbound awe that made her heart jump.

“Kind of like you, love,” he said in a low voice, “beautiful and loved.”

A strange look flitted across her face, but then she smiled up at him, and he could see something warm and tender in her eyes. Something he had always known was there, but that he had only seen in the most intimate of moments. He closed the space between them, gently cupping her face. But this time, Emma allowed herself to sink into the warm feeling within her chest. This time she didn’t pull away. or stiffen her shoulders.

“Tell me, love. What do you say during this ‘Christmas Tree’ time? Anything in particular?”

She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders. “Merry Christmas.”

He smiled and slowly swooped to press his lips against hers. After a few seconds, she pulled him closer, sighing in contentment when his mouth parted hers.

“Merry Christmas, Emma,” he whispered, his breath hot. Emma smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

The door flew open, Emma jumping away from the pirate hastily.

“Hook!” came a voice, as Henry shot into the room, racing straight to his latest role model. He grinned as the pirate gave him a deep bow.

“Young sir.”

David shuffled into view, bottom first, pulling an entirely-too-large box of decorations, lights and tinsel in with him. Behind him, Snow was wearing a big grin and a white coat. Her smile faded a little as she glanced suspiciously between Hook and Emma, who were both slightly flustered and shooting furtive glances at each other.

David exhaled loudly as he stood, stretching out his back. “Too many decorations,” he panted.

Snow shrugged happily and pulled out some silver tinsel.

“You cannot have too many decorations at Christmas. Come on, let’s get decorating.”

Henry eagerly grabbed a set of lights, which Emma gently pulled off of him.

“They’re all tangled, kid. Let me.”

While David, Mary Margaret and Henry began adorning the too-big tree with baubles and ropes of tinsel, Hook hung back, sitting on the desk beside Emma. She looked up from the tangle of lights, a strange look on her face.

“Hey,” she began softly. 

“Let me guess, love. A one time thing?”

She smiled as she turned her attention back to the lights. “Would it be so bad if it wasn’t?” she asked, carefully keeping her eyes on a particularly nasty knot. 

Hook couldn’t believe his ears. All this time he had been trying to convince her to say something like that, and all it had taken was a tree?

“What changed?” he asked, feeling like the luckiest man alive as he tried to grasp with what the weight of her words meant. She looked at him then, square in the eyes. _God, she’s beautiful_ , he thought to himself.

“I don’t know,” she said, her eyes hungrily taking in his chiseled features. She took his hand.

“Just… when I was explaining the whole ‘Christmas Tree’ thing to you, I realised that there’s no other man I would rather spend my Christmas with. Aside from Henry, I can’t think of a single other person that means so much to me.” 

He grinned hoarsely and wrapped her in his arms, still astounded.

“Merry Christmas, Killian,” she murmured into his shoulder.

Killian pulled back to look at her.

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to Once Upon a Time. I own no characters/locations etc.!


End file.
